darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance 2
|pub_date = October 30, 2019 |pages = |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #1 |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #3 }} The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #2 is the second issue of the comic book prequel to The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance: The Quest for the Dual Glaive. Summary The epic tale of our Gelfling hero continues as his quest places him in mortal danger from some of the fiercest creatures on Thra.The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #2 on Comixology Plot Ordon rides through the Endless Forest on his Landstrider and is attacked by an Arathim. As they fight, Fara is thrown from the Landstrider's back. As the Arathim goes to attack Ordon from behind, Fara calls out a warning to him, alerting both of them to her presence. The Arathim chases after her, wounding the Landstrider as it does. Ordon kills the Arathim before it can catch her, but it bites him in the shoulder as he does. He chastises her for following him despite his earlier orders and orders her to return to Stone-in-the-Wood. She apologizes for her mistakes and is horrified when he tells him that hundreds of Arathim will descend on their home if he does not succeed in his quest. He mounts the Landstrider again and rides on alone, despite her warning him about the poison. She follows him and the Landstrider collapses. She sings to it as it succumbs to the Arathim's poison. Once again, he orders her to go home but she insists on staying to cure him of the poison. They make their way out of the forest. Ordon attempts to set up camp, but is unable to due to the sharp pain in his arm. Fara offers to set up camp despite having never done so before and succeeds by nightfall after five attempts. She attempts to make them dinner, but finds only a poisonous mushroom. As they sit around the campfire she asks him about Shoni. He tells her that while his wife is as stubborn as her, she is softer and brings life while he was born for the battlefield. Knowing that the fate of Stone-in-the-Wood is at stake, he is determined to keep moving, but she urges him to rest and regain his strength. He does so, telling her that she is as stubborn as Shoni. Later that night, Fara wakes to find Ordon preparing to leave. She tells him that the poison is still affecting him and he replies that Maudra Vala is counting on him to return with the Dual Glaive and save the Stonewood Clan. The ground suddenly shakes and they discover that they are on the back of a tortle, an enormous turtle-like creature. As it moves, they are thrown from its back and fall into water in a cave below. Ordon loses consciousness due to the poison and Fara attempts to pull him to the surface, but soon passes out herself. Arms reach into the water and grab them. Fara awakes and discovers that she and Ordon have been pulled to the shore. She learns that their rescuer is an urRu, who is surprised to see Gelfling in those parts. Gallery AoRc urSan.jpg Panels Age of Resistance comic book 2 panel 1.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 2 panel 2.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 2 panel 3.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 2 panel 4.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 2 panel 5.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 2 panel 6.jpg Artwork Age of Resistance comic 3.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 David Peterson textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics